


found a lot of love in this town

by lockerroomgoon



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, Daddy Shea, M/M, Soft and Sweet boy Jo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 01:37:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12643494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockerroomgoon/pseuds/lockerroomgoon
Summary: "Jo's eyes are lighting up and suddenly he’s speaking faster, clearly more excited, grinning so hard Shea thinks his cheeks must hurt just a bit. He decides right then and there that this one’s going to be his."





	found a lot of love in this town

Shea sends him a text when he hears about the trade – nothing special, just _Hey, this is Shea. Welcome aboard, we’re glad to have you. Let me know if you need anything_. Jonathan’s message back had been something polite but nonmemorable, and Shea hadn’t felt the need to reply. He’s not the captain, and this is the kid’s hometown club, it’s not like back in Nashville where he’d have to walk everyone through acclimating to Tennessee.

He honestly forgets about the trade until camp. He shows up on the first day to the kid in the locker room, speaking in soft French to one of the trainers. He’s pretty, Shea realizes, with his soft features and warm eyes. Shea watches him, and the trainer must say something that gets him going, because his eyes are lighting up and suddenly he’s speaking faster, clearly more excited, grinning so hard Shea thinks his cheeks must hurt just a bit. He decides right then and there that this one’s going to be his.

The prospect of it gets him excited. Last season with the Gallys was fun, but also occasional and sporadic. Brendan and Alex were more of a couple, inviting him in when they wanted a little something extra, but for the most part keeping it between themselves. It was good, but not quite the relationship that he wants. Just seeing him here, he thinks Jonathan could want – _need_ – it, too.

As he’s getting dressed he toys with the idea of waiting, letting Jonathan get settled and adjusted to the team before starting this. Then they get introduced, though, and Jonathan is smiling so wide and laughing so loud at the little chirps Shea throws his way throughout practice that Shea decides they don’t really need to wait. Actually, it might even be better not to wait, so he can help Jonathan through the transition.

 

It’s simple getting Jonathan to his place, he just waits until the last day of camp and invites him over “ _to hang_.”

It’s clear that Jonathan’s got some nervous energy. He’s talking fast, jiggling his leg and drumming his fingers as he sits on the couch. It’s almost too easy, to sit down next to him and drop a hand onto his thigh, effectively stilling him as he murmurs, “Calm down, Jonathan.”

“Jo,” he corrects, but it’s soft, maybe even a little shy.

Shea grins at him, squeezing his thigh a little as he says, “Alright, Jo.” He watches him, then. Watches the rise and fall of his chest, the pink spreading across his cheeks, the twitching of his fingers like he’s just itching to move but _can’t_.

“Are we, uh, I mean – are you…” Jo trails off, eyes downcast.

“I want you,” Shea says, plain and simple. Jo’s cheeks go from pink to red, a shy smile spreading across his face.

“I – um – me, too,” Jo stutters out.

“Yeah?” Shea asks, getting a hand under Jo’s chin to tilt his head up. Jo nods a little frantically, eyes darting all over Shea’s face. “You need to listen to me then, okay Jo? Listen to me, and you can ask questions, but don’t make a decision about this until you hear everything I have to say. Got it?”

Jo looks a little confused, but he nods nonetheless.

“I’m not in this just for a hook-up. I don’t want to be your fuckbuddy, or whatever. This would be a relationship, but it’d probably be a little different than relationships you’re used to.”

He pauses, trying to find the right words, half-expecting Jo to leave or interrupt with a question, but he just sits quietly and waits.

In the end, he’s always found that blunt honest is the least complicated form of communication.

“I want to take care of you. I want to cook for you and pick out clothes for you to wear and make sure you don’t need anything. I want to punish you when you’re being a brat and reward you when you’re being good. I want to put you on your knees and make you beg for it. I want you to call me Daddy. Mostly, though, I just want to make you happy, and I want you to make me happy.”

Jo’s quiet still, teeth firmly imbedded in his lower lip. Shea waits him out, practically watching the gears turn in Jo’s head as he processes all of it. It’s with quiet determination that Jo slips off the couch and onto his knees, shuffling forward right into the space between Shea’s splayed thighs.

Shea has to take a deep breath at the sight of him, cheeks ruddy and eyes wide and hands clasped behind his back like he’s already trying to be good for Shea. He cups Jo’s cheek with his palm, lightly running his thumb across Jo’s bottom lip.

“You want this?” Shea asks.

“Yeah, Daddy,” Jo whispers back. It’s like it flips a switch. Shea straightens his back and adjusts his hold on Jo’s head, tipping his face up just a little bit more.

“What was that, sweetheart? I couldn’t hear you.”

“I want it, Daddy,” Jo says, a little louder. Shea can see the moment Jo realizes he likes it, and it’s beautiful. He watches as Jo melts into it, eyes half-lidded as he nuzzles into the hand Shea’s still got on his cheek.

“Yeah? Wanna be good for me?”

“Please, Daddy,” Jo begs, so sweet and eager.

“Alright, sweetheart, alright. I’m going to let you suck me, but I want you to be good and keep your hands where they are, got it?”

Jo nods, eyes dropping down to the fly of Shea’s pants, but Shea makes no move to unzip them yet.

“Gotta hear you say it first, baby,” Shea prompts.

“Please let me suck you off, Daddy,” Jo nearly whines, and Shea already knows he’s never getting tired of that.

Jo’s eager but good, sitting back and waiting until Shea’s got his dick out, pressing it against the pretty pink of Jo’s lips. Coming into this, Shea hadn’t known how much experience Jo had. Now, though, he can say with certainty that Jo’s done this before. He’s methodical, going a little slower than Shea normally likes, just easing himself on and off of Shea’s dick, going down a little bit further every time. It’s just a little sloppy, which is fine, Shea’s got plenty of time to train him up, and besides, he likes the idea of Jo getting messy for him.

He keeps one hand on Jo’s cheek and gets the other one into his hair, pulling him off for just a second to trace his dick around Jo’s lips again. Jo pants out little whines until Shea slides back in again, keeping Jo still with his hands and fucking into Jo’s mouth just a little. Jo’s eyes flutter shut and he moans when Shea pulls him forward, farther onto his dick.

“Good, baby, that’s so good,” Shea murmurs to him, still using that grip on his hair to move him up and down. He keeps going, fucking Jo’s mouth until he feels on the verge of coming. He pulls Jo off, and this time Jo outright whimpers, trying to tug against Shea’s grip to get his mouth back on him.

“Stop,” Shea orders, firm, and Jo immediately goes limp. _Good start_ , Shea notes. “Do you want me to come down your throat or on that pretty face, baby?”

“I – I – “ Jo sputters for a moment before he looks up, right into Shea’s eyes, and says, “Whatever you want, Daddy,” sweet as can be. Shea nearly loses it right there, because the kid’s already so goddamn good for him.

“Good boy,” he groans, getting a hand on his dick, the head still tapping against the full curve of Jo’s bottom lip as he jerks off.

“Please, Daddy,” Jo whispers, and Shea feels the soft plea deep in his chest.

He comes mostly across Jonathan’s cheeks and mouth, but he does have to wipe a bit off of Jo’s eyelid.

“Up here, baby,” Shea says when he’s finished shaking through it, patting his lap. Jo looks like he’s trying to be quick about it, but his limbs must be heavy from spending that long kneeling. He gets up in Shea’s lap, legs split around Shea’s thighs and come drying tacky on his face, and he’s maybe the prettiest thing Shea’s ever seen.

“Can I have a kiss, Daddy?” Jo asks, eyes down and biting his lip again, like asking Shea for a kiss is harder than begging Shea for his dick. It’s sweet.

“’Course, baby,” Shea grins, getting a hand around the back of Jo’s neck to pull him in. Their first kiss is soft, Shea just pressing his lips to Jo’s as sweet as he can. Shea keeps Jo there, though, pressing increasingly dirty kisses to his lips, hand sliding around to Jo’s jaw to move him where he wants him. Jo wriggles his hips when Shea’s other hand rests on his ass, and his hips hitch up into Shea’s stomach when he gropes it a little.

“ _Daddy_ ,” Jo whines against Shea’s lips, still accepting his kisses so beautifully, soft mouth open and greedy.

“Get yourself off like this,” Shea says, using his grip on Jo’s ass to show him. Jo moans at that, immediately grinding his hips into Shea’s abs.

After a minute or so, Jo clearly loses both the lung capacity and coordination it takes to keep up with kissing. He’s just panting into Shea’s mouth, which is kind of hot, but Shea could be using his mouth for other things. He brings his lips up to Jo’s ear, biting a little at it before he starts talking.

“This is going to be so good for you, baby. I’m gonna keep you like this all the time, so soft and sweet for me. Next time I’m going to eat you out.”

Jo interrupts him with a gasping moan that sounds like it was torn out of him.

“You like that idea, baby? Want me to lick you open? Get my mouth on you and make you all wet for my dick?”

“Oh please, Daddy, please, I’m gonna – “

“Yeah, baby, come for me,” Shea orders. It only takes a handful of thrusts for Jo to follow the order, shaking apart in Shea’s lap. He’s murmuring _daddy, daddy, daddy_ when he comes down, slumping against Shea’s chest.

“Shh, shh, baby,” Shea quiets him, rubbing his hand in a steady circle on Jo’s back.

They spend a minute or two like that, Jo catching his breath as Shea presses kisses into his hair.

“I really liked that,” Jo mumbles into Shea’s neck, lips catching on Shea’s skin.

“That’s good, baby,” Shea grins, carding a hand through Jo’s hair.

Jo’s quiet for a while after that, enough that Shea thinks he may have gone to sleep, until he pops his head up and meets Shea’s gaze to say, “Thank you, Daddy,” with nothing but awe and sincerity.

Shea knows he was right about Jo needing him.

“You’re welcome, baby.”


End file.
